Umma's Jealousy
by lee mina
Summary: Perasaan tak aman saat seseorang yang kita cintai seolah tak pernah menatap sebelah mata pada kita... Perasaan takut untuk mengatakan perasaan kita pada orang yang dicintai... Rasa sakit tiap kali melihat orang yang kita cintai dekat dengan orang lain... Rasa sedih saat melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis... Main: SuDo. Slight Kyumi, Kaisoo, XiuSoo, SuHan, KaiHo. Yaoi. DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**UMMA'S JEALOUSY (1/?)**

.

**Pairing :: Main SuDo (SuHo x D.O.) slight Kyumi (wajib), Yewook, Kaisoo, SuKai**

**Cast :: EXO + SUJU**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Friendship**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo… Bahasa agak aneh. Soalnya Mina sudah lama nggak mbuat FF.**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut di sini bukan milik Mina. FF yang terinspirasi dari banyak video terutama EXO showcase dan beberapa wawancara di radio yang didatangi oleh EXO-K. Ide asli dari dalam otak Mina sendiri jadi jangan ada yang mengatakan Mina memplagiat. **

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read…..**

.

.

5 menit sebelum EXO Showcase Seoul dimulai semua member EXO berdoa bersama di belakang panggung. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menjabarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang. Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit, mereka akan tampil untuk pertama kalinya, Perasaan senang, excited, khawatir, takut, semuanya menjadi satu. Banyak kekhawatiran yang tumbuh di dalam pikiran masing-masing member. Bagaimana kalau mereka salah melafalkan lirik lagu? Bagaimana kalau mereka salah melakukan gerakan dance? Bagaimana kalau suara mereka fals? Dan berbagai kekhawatiran yang lainnya.

Di salah satu sisi yang agak jauh dari keramaian semua member, seorang namja dengan tinggi badan 173 cm, bermata besar, dan berbibir menggoda tengah menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin juga dia tidak menatap kosong, tapi dengan ekspresi wajah bingung yang telah terpatri secara permanen orang-orang selalu menganggapnya sedang melamun. Namja itu sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat tak beraturan. Perasaan nerveous benar-benar menyergapnya. Dengan posisinya sebagai Main Vocal, dia takut jika dia melakukan kesalahan dan menyebabkan penampilan perdana mereka menjadi jelek.

"Kyungsoo-yah…" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya menembus gendang telinganya. Dilihatnya orang yang memanggilnya tadi kini telah melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya.

"Ne Joonmyun-hyung?" sahutnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk memandang wajah leadernya itu. Wajahnya jadi sedikit merona menyadari posisi wajah Joonmyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Kita hadapi semuanya bersama. Percayalah pada kemampuanmu dan tunjukkan yang terbaik." Nasehat hyung tertuanya itu. Joonmyun tersenyum cerah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"EXO-K bersiap di sisi kanan panggung!" seru salah seorang staff. Joonmyun yang mendengar seruan itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya menuju arah yang dimaksud oleh para staff. Empat member EXO-K yang lain sudah menunggu di sana. Melihat kedatangan leader mereka, mereka langsung berkumpul dan berpelukan.

"Saranghaja!" seru mereka bersamaan. Entah mengapa hanya dengan sebuah saruan itu rasa percaya diri masing-masing member langsung meningkat.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Suara teriakan para fans yang terdengar sampai belakang panggung sama sekali tak membantu meredakan rasa nerveousnya. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang telapak tangan menggenggam telapak tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Ayo berjuang bersama Soo-soo." Ucap Joonmyun dengan angelic smile yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengar nama panggilan yang didapatkannya khusus dari sang leader yang jarang digunakannya kecuali dalam kondisi khusus. Senyum langsung merekah di bibirnya. Rasa nerveousnya semakin berkurang karena rasa senanglah yang kini mendominasi hatinya. "Ne Myunnie hyung."

.

.

Sisa tawa masih terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo setelah BaekHyun menjawab pertanyaan tentang member yang ingin dijadikan teman karena penampilan fisiknya. Tapi tak sampai satu menit kemudian dia merasakan nafasnya tertahan saat Leeteuk-hyung bertanya pada Joonmyun dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada Luhan-hyung dari EXO-M." jawab Joonmyung dengan angelic smile-nya. Dia tak sadar telah meremukkan hati Kyungsoo karena jawabannya itu. Kyungsoo masih menatap tak percaya pada Joonmyun ketika Luhan membalas perkataan leader EXO-K it dengan senyum manisnya.

"Saranghamnika."

Mendapat balasan seperti itu, Joonmyun jadi tersenyum salah tingkah dan buru-buru mengatakan "… saat pertama kali bertemu." Yang hanya mendapatkan tanggapan berupa senyum simpul dari Luhan. Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Mereka tak menganggap serius apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Terkecuali seseorang yang kini menatap keduanya dengan pandangan mata yang tak terbaca. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi percuma saja, lapisan bening air mata sudah melapisi bola matanya. Dan senyum benar-benar sudah surut dari bibirnya. Ada satu hal yang disyukuri oleh Kyungsoo, acara ini sudah hampir berakhir. Dia tak yakin bisa terus berpura-pura tersenyum dalam waktu yang lama setelah apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun barusan.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja bermunculan di dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Berarti kata-kata penyemangat yang tadi bukan apa-apa bagi Joonmyun? Dia menenangkan dan menyemangatinya karena dia salah satu member EXO-K? Bukan karena hal yang lain? Berarti hanya aku yang menganggap lebih semua perhatian Joonmyun hyung selama ini? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya dan semakin dia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, hatinya semakin sakit karenanya.

Cobaan terbesar bagi Kyungsoo setelahnya adalah saat dia harus menyanyikan angel bersama Joonmyun dan Baekhyun. Dia tak tahu harus mendaratkan pandangannya kemana karena saat ini dia sedang tak ingin memandang Joonmyun. Tapi tetap saja walaupun otaknya mengatakan dia tak ingin memandang Joonmyun, hatinya berkata lain. Dia berulang kali mendaratkan pandangannya pada sosok sang leader. Setidaknya tak akan ada yang berpikiran macam-macam kalau dia memandanginya saat mereka bernyanyi.

Begitu acara selesai dan semua sudah kembali ke backstage, Kyungsoo segera melepas berbagai kabel yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak dihiraukannya pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran dari Minseok ataupun Baekhyun. Dia harus sampai kamar mandi sebelum air matanya jatuh.

Di kamar mandi Kyungsoo menumpahkan perasaan sakitnya yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua pipinya. Tangannya dia gigit keras agar tidak ada suara isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian setelah tangisnya reda, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Diamatinya matanya yang sedikit memerah. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal jika ada member yang bertanya padanya.

Di ruang ganti, semua member EXO-K dan Minseok masih menunggunya. Joonmyun berdiri di dekat pintu dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari arah pintu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun bercengkrama di salah satu pojok ruangan. Jongin dan Minseok duduk bersisihan di depan meja rias. Begitu sosok Kyungsoo terlihat di ambang pintu, semua member serentak memandangnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-yah? Dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" Joonmyun berjalan mendekatinya dan berniat memeluk bahunya. Tapi Kyungsoo menjauh dari jangkauan Joonmyun.

"Aku hanya dari toilet. Maaf kalau sudah membuat semuanya menungguku." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menggerogoti hatinya karena telah membuat semua member mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bukan itu maksud kami…"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Joonmyun. Dia mengambil baju gantinya dan masuk ke bilik untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia kemudian memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas tanpa berusaha merapikannya terlebih dahulu yang menyebabkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu menaikkan alis matanya bingung. Kyungsoo tidak rapi?

"Jongin, pinggangmu masih sakit? Kalau iya aku akan memapahmu." Kyungsoo membantu Jongin berdiri dan memapahanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia berusaha tak mengacuhkan member lain. Pikirannya masih kacau dan dia tak ingin melayani pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar akan dilontarkan oleh mereka.

"Joonmyun-hyung, Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang leader. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Minseok ikut berusaha mendengarkan jawaban Joonmyun karena mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Joonmyun mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Sahutnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

.

.

**Malam hari di dorm EXO-K**

Di ruang tengah dorm EXO-K terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Joonmyun, BaekHyun dan Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa, Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdempetan tak jauh dari sofa, Jongin dan Minseok duduk di atas sofa yang lain. Tak ada senyum yang melintas di wajah masing-masing karena masih khawatir dengan kondisi sang Umma EXO-K a.k.a Kyungsoo. Semenjak acara Showcase selesai, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Di dalam van, dia hanya diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Tak mengacuhkan siapapun yang mengajaknya berbicara. Begitu sampai di dorm, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tak keluar sampai sekarang. Joonmyun sebagai leader EXO-K jadi sangat khawatir tentangnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jongin, apa kamu tahu sesuatu? Apa dia bercerita tentang masalahnya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya sang leader pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tadi saat Kyungsoo-hyung memapahku, aku mencoba bertanya padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan semua pertanyaanku." Jongin mengangkat bahu bingung. Semenjak dia mengenal Kyungsoo, hyung-nya itu tak pernah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia sedang apa di kamar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara dari suaranya.

"Meringkuk di bawah selimut." Sahut Jongin singkat.

"Apa yang lain ada yang tahu? Siapa yang diajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara akhir-akhir ini?" Joonmyun memandang satu-persatu orang yang ada di sana. Meminta jawaban dari masing-masing orang. Hampir semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya satu orang saja yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-yah hanya bercerita tentang kekhawatirannya tentang showcase hari ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi apa masalah ini yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini?" Minseok membuka mulutnya. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo bercerita tentang ketakutannya menghadapi hari ini.

"Kurasa tidak. Tadi pagi aku sudah menenangkannya dan dia kelihatan tidak begitu tertekan lagi." Pandangan Joonmyun menerawang mengingat kejadian saat sebelum Showcase dimulai.

"Sejak kapan Kyungsoo bersikap aneh?"

"Saat Showcase berakhir?" jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Semenjak sesi tanya jawab berakhir." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Eh?" semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut muka tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Joonmyun memastikan.

"Yup. Dia kelihatan sering melamun sesudah sesi tanya jawab berakhir. Dan dia terlihat sangat tertekan saat bersiap menyanyikan angel."

"Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Aku kan yang berdiri di samping Umma." Gumam Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku Chanyeolie?" nada suara Joonmyun sedikit keras seolah menyalahkan Chanyeol.

"Kupikir dia hanya tertekan karena harus tampil live seperti hari ini. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan terus bersikap seperti itu."

"Apa Umma sudah makan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa dia sudah keluar dari kamar?"

"Huff… Aku akan menemuinya." Joonmyun berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yah… Hyung masuk ya?" Joonmyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dengan suara sepelan mungkin dia menekan kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan bergelung selimut. Didekatinya dongseng yang sudah menambat hatinya itu dengan langkah kaki sepelan mungkin.

Diamatinya wajah Kyungsoo dengan perasaan sayang. Entah sejak kapan, Joonmyun mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada dongsengnya yang satu ini. Perhatian yang diberikannya pada semua member, senyum malu-malunya, tatapan bingung yang hampir terpasang permanen di wajahnya, suaranya yang bagaikan malaikat, benar-benar membuatnya tertawan. Joonmyun merasakan denyutan nyeri di jantungnya saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena bekas air mata. Bukan air mata yang ingin dilihatnya, tapi senyum di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis sendiri Soo-soo? Tak bisakah kamu membagi bebanmu denganku?" dibelainya pipi Kyungsoo yang basah dengan perlahan dan diciumnya kening Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui, Kyungsoo sama sekali belum tidur. Dan dia bisa merasakan dan mendengar dengan jelas semua yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin…" isaknya kembali. Dia tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Joonmyun. Dia tak ingin terlalu berharap lagi. Dia takut kalau dia akan merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Entah kenapa ingin publish FF…


	2. Chapter 2

**UMMA'S JEALOUSY (2/?)**

.

**Pairing :: Main SuDo (SuHo x D.O.) slight Kyumi (wajib), Yewook, Kaisoo, SuKai**

**Cast :: EXO + SUJU**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Friendship**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo… Bahasa agak aneh. Soalnya Mina sudah lama nggak mbuat FF.**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut di sini bukan milik Mina. FF yang terinspirasi dari banyak video terutama EXO showcase dan beberapa wawancara di radio yang didatangi oleh EXO-K. Ide asli dari dalam otak Mina sendiri jadi jangan ada yang mengatakan Mina memplagiat. **

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read…..**

.

.

"Bagaimana Joonmyun-ah?" Minseok bertanya pada Joonmyun yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Dia tertidur setelah lelah menangis."

"Dia menangis?"

"Ya. Ada bekas air mata di pipinya."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis tanpa suara.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Dia masih saja menangis tak menghiraukan hyung tertuanya. Minseok bergegas mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Dibelainya punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. "Ssh… Berhenti menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Minseok terus saja mengatakan apapun untuk menanangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus saja menangis di pelukan hyungnya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin melepaskan semua rasa sakit di hatinya. Semoga saja setelah ini dia dapat melupakannya perasaannya pada Joonmyun hingga dia tak perlu tersakiti lagi seperti sekarang.

Minseok terus membelai punggung Kyungsoo. Diantara semua dongsengnya, dia paling sayang pada Kyungsoo. Jadi melihatnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat bersedih. Satu jam kemudian dia sudah tak mendengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo. Dia merasakan tarikan nafas Kyungsoo yang terdengar teratur yang menandakan kalau dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Dibaringkannya tubuh kecil dongsengnya itu, menyelimutinya, kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu. Hanya ada dua orang yang masih menunggunya di depan TV. Joonmyun dan Jongin.

"Kenapa lama sekali hyung?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal dan sedikit khawatir.

"Aku menunggunya hingga tertidur."

"Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur saat aku masuk?" tanya Joonmyun yang sepertinya lebih ditujukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia masih menangis saat aku masuk." Sahut Minseok tandas.

"Jadi dia hanya berpura-pura tidur?" tanya Joonmyun tidak percaya. Untuk apa Kyungsoo menipunya dengan berpura-pura tidur? Sebegitu tak inginkah Kyungsoo melihatnya?

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidur saat kamu masuk, dan terbangun lagi sesudahnya." Minseok berusaha menenangkan dongsengnya yang terlihat sangat kacau itu. "Kalian juga istirahatlah. Besok kita harus terbang ke China. Jadi jaga fisik kalian."

Setelah mengatakan itu Minseok meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Jongin yang masih duduk di tempat semula. Dia masih harus kembali ke dorm EXO-M.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu setelah Minseok pergi. Dua orang yang masih ada di sana terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing yang menuju pada orang yang sama. Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kyungsoo marah kepadaku Jongin?" tanya Joomyun memecah keheningan. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah padaku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Mungkin aku sahabat baiknya. Mungkin dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Tapi percayalah, ada lebih banyak rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dariku."

"Benarkah? Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Joonmyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Tiap kali bersamaku dia hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi pinggangku. Dia lebih sering mendengarkanku bercerita tanpa mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia lebih senang mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itulah Sehun-ah memanggilnya Umma." Jelas Jongin. Sedikit senyum terukir saat dia menyebut nama Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Jongin? Aku merasa kalau dia marah padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang kulakukan hingga membuatnya marah." Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan semua perasaannya agar dia bisa merasa sedikit lega.

"Hyung bertanya langsung saja pada Kyungsoo-hyung." Balasa Jongin apa adanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padanya? Dia terus menghindariku. Bahkan dia berpura-pura tidur saat aku masuk ke kemarnya." Sahut Joonmyun.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja hingga Kyungsoo-hyung tenang."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku tak tahu sampai kapan. Tapi pasti tak akan lama. Kyungsoo-hyung bukanlah orang yang betah marah dalam waktu yang lama. Apalagi padamu hyung." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sangat pelan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar kata-katanya.

"…." Joonmyun tak memberikan respon apapun. Dia tak bisa benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Ayo tidur hyung. Aku sudah mengantuk." Jongin menguap lebar. Dia sudah mengantuk dari tadi. Tapi karena ada Minseok di dalam dia merasa tak enak untuk masuk.

"Tidurlah dulu. Bagaimana keadaan pinggangmu?" Joonmyun yang masih memikirkan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum merasa mengantuk. Dia masih ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya esok hari tapi dia teringat kondisi pinggang Jongin yang memburuk.

"Baik hyung. Aku sudah minum obat penghilang rasa sakit tadi. Aku tidur dulu hyung!" Jongin mengucapkan kebohongannya dengan lancar. Melihat kedua hyung-nya yang sedang bermasalah membuatnya tak tenang dan lupa kalau dia belum meminum obatnya lagi. Lagipula dia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Joonmyun dengan menceritakan masalah pinggangnya dengan apa adanya.

"Jiljaeyo Jongin-ah." Joonmyun menampakkan sekilas angel smilenya.

Setelah Jongin masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Kyungsoo, Joonmyun kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya. Hari ini baru hari pertama mereka debut dan dia sudah menyebabkan Kyungsoo menangis. Bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan dengan melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir?

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun lagi saat hari sudah larut malam. Atau malah bisa dibilang dini hari. Ditengoknya sekilas tempat tidur yang dipakai oleh Jongin. Dilihatnya Jongin yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Rasa lega seketika menyergapnya. Karena masalahnya dia lupa dengan kondisi dongseng yang disayanginya itu.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu dan berusaha sesedikit mungkin menimbulkan suara. Sesedikit apapun waktu tidur yang mereka dapatkan saat ini sangatlah berarti. Perasaan aneh menjalari hati Kyungsoo saat menemukan ruang tengah yang masih benderang. Apa masih ada member selain dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur? Dengan mengendap-ngendap dia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia menemukan Joonmyun yang tertidur di sofa. Tanpa mengenakan jaket, tanpa memakai selimut dengan raut yang sedikit tertekan.

Kyungsoo menekan dada kirinya yang kini kembali terasa sakit. Kenapa mencintai seseorang terasa begini menyakitkan? Tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Dipandangnya wajah tidur pelindungnya itu. Kulit porselinnya yang tanpa cela, bibir yang setiap saat selalu menampilkan angelic smile, matanya yang biasanya selalu berbinar, rambutnya yang saat ini agak berantakan dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Kenapa dia begitu sempurna? Sudah sepantasnya orang sesempurna ini juga mendapatkan orang yang sama dengannya. Luhan hyung.

Setelah pikiran itu melintas di otaknya Kyungsoo merasa matanya semakin panas karena air matanya semakin ingin mengalir keluar. Dengan terburu-buru dia melangkah ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Sehun dan Joonmyun. Diambilnya selimut yang ada di ranjang milik Joonmyun dan kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan. Diselimutinya orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah yakin Joonmyun sudah lebih hangat dia memandang Joonmyun dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Joonmyun dan mencium kening Joonmyun. "Saranghae hyung." Bisiknya pelan. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air matanya jatuh ke pipi Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo sudah lupa niat awalnya untuk mengambil minum. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan menangis. Menangisi nasib cintanya yang harus kandas bahkan saat dia belum mengatakan apapun pada orang yang telah menambat hatinya. Menangisi kebodohannya yang berani jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak punya perasaan apapun padanya.

.

.

Joonmyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu yang benderang. Diregangkannya tangannya hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Dipungutnya selimut yang telah menghangatkan tubuhnya itu. siapa yang menyelimutinya?

Joonmyun masih memegang selimut saat Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Joonmyun hyung? Kapan bangun? Kenapa sudah duduk di sofa?" Sehun menghampiri Joonmyun dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hyung tidur semalaman di sini?" tanya Baekyeol bersamaan.

"Iya." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Untuk hyung membawa selimut. Udara sangat dingin saat ini." celetuk Baekhyun melihat selimut yang ada di pangkuan Joonmyun.

"Lho? Bukan salah satu dari kalian yang membawakannya untukku?"

"Bukan hyung. Kami capek sekali semalam. Dan kami tak ingat memberi hyung selimut." Sahut Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Sehun?" tanya Joonmyun pada Sehun yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ani hyung." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kyungsoo…" tanpa sadar Joonmyun menyebut nama itu. Sebuah perasaan hangat langsung menyelimuti dirinya saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Semarah apapun Kyungsoo padanya, Kyungsoo tetap akan melimpahkan perhatian padanya.

.

.

**Satu jam sesudahnya masih di dorm EXO-K**

Hampir semua member sibuk untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke China. Di dalam salah satu kamar dua orang namja sedang berkutat dengan tas bepergiannya, yah tidak dua sebenarnya. Hanya salah satu yang bermata lebar yang sedang mengaturkan barang bawaan milik dongsengnya yang masih duduk dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Dia bukannya tidak ingin membantu. Tapi sang hyung yang tahu kondisi pinggangnya yang memburuk memerintahkannya untuk diam.

"Hyung… Aku bisa menatanya sendiri." Jongin merasa tak enak melihat hyung kecilnya menatakan barang miliknya.

"Kamu istirahat saja Jongin-ah. Sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Maafkan hyung yang tidak membantumu berkemas sejak kemarin. Pinggangmu memburuk setelah showcase kemarin kan? Apa tak apa hari ini harus tampil lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir. Biasanya dialah yang merawat cedera Jongin, tapi karena masalah kemarin dia lupa dengan cedera Jongin.

"Tak apa hyung. Saat tampil di panggung aku lupa dengan cederaku. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan senang bisa tampil di atas stage setelah lima tahun training."

"Kamu namja yang kuat Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo tulus.

"Hyung juga."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan kepala Joonmyun menyembul di celah pintu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menolehkan wajah bersamaan ke arah pintu. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memucat dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas di hadapannya lagi tanpa ada niat mengangkat kepalanya lagi saat dilihatnya siapa pemilik kepala tersebut.

"Kalian sudah siap? Lima menit lagi kita berangkat." Joonmyun berujar sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih menata bawaan Jongin dengan kepala menunduk. Hatinya kembali teriris melihat Kyungsoo yang tak mau menatapnya. Tapi mau tak mau di sunggingkannya senyum simpul di bibirnya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. "Kenapa Kyungsoo yang menata barangmu Jongin-ah? Semalam kamu bilang pinggangmu tak sakit lagi." Tegurnya halus.

"Kyungsoo hyung yang memaksa. Padahal aku ingin menatanya sendiri." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia member termuda kedua. Jadi dia juga menguasai kemampuan semua magnae. Berakting cute.

"Kamu sudah siap Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Sudah." Sahut Kyungsoo singkat dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras dari yang dimaksudkannya. Perasaan menyesal langsung menghinggapinya setelah jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai berkemas kami tunggu di luar." Ujar Suho dengan suara datar. Tapi dari sorot matanya bisa dilihat kalau ada kesedihan di sana.

Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Joonmyun jadi sedikit menemukan alasan menangisnya Kyungsoo kemarin. "Hyung ada masalah dengan Joonmyun hyung?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Nah sudah selesai. Ayo segera keluar." Kyungsoo menutup tas jongin dan berdiri. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hyung itu tidak pintar berbohong. Hyung tahu itu?" kata Jongin dengan suara pelan. Dia sangat sayang pada hyung-nya ini dan dia tak suka melihat senyum palsu yang terpasang di bibir hyung-nya saat ini.

"Aku tidak berbohong Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo masih bersikeras tak mau mengaku.

"Terserah hyung sajalah. Tapi kalau hyung butuh tempat untuk bercerita, aku akan selalu ada untuk hyung." Jongin memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan Jongin yang melingkar pada bahunya.

"Terimakasih Jongie."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Balasan review ::

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: ini udah lanjut… Btw, panggil Mina aja. Jangan thor..

**Reita **:: Wae untuk apanya? O_O ? (Error mode on)

**Briel APel gak Login **:: lain kali login ya? Biar bisa langsung kirim PM. Kayaknya yang kasihan dua-duanya deh…

**Nisa **:: klo gak tbc ntar gak bakalan publish2 dong!

**Shim Agassi **:: ow… kecepetan ya? Di chap ini masih kecepetan atau gak?

Untuk yang mereviewnya login bisa dilihat di inbox masing. Makasih semuanya buat yang udah mbaca dan meninggalkan pesannya.

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA

Btw, **Lee Chaerin, I still Remember You. Can You log in and leave me your fb accout? I will add you.**


End file.
